Kikyō Kushida/Galeria de Imagens
Light Novel= LN Vol 01-04.jpg|Volume 1 LN Vol 01-01.jpg|Volume 1: Kikyō introduces herself to class D. LN Vol 01-03.jpg|Volume 1 LN Vol 01-06.jpg|Volume 1 LN Vol 01-05.jpg|Volume 1 LN Vol 01-07.jpg|Volume 1 LN Vol 01-12.jpg|Volume 1 LN Vol 01-10.jpg|Volume 1 LN Vol 02-00.jpg|Volume 2 Arquivo:Banco de Dados Escolar de Kikyō Kushida.jpg LN Vol 02-05.jpg|Volume 2 LN Vol 02-06.jpg|Volume 2 LN Vol 02-08.jpg|Volume 2 LN Vol 03-04.jpg|Volume 3 LN Vol 03-05.jpg|Volume 3 LN Vol 04-07.jpg|Volume 4 LN Vol 4.5-12.jpg|Volume 4.5 LN Vol 05-06.jpg|Volume 5 LN Vol 05-13.jpg|Volume 5 LN Vol 06-07.jpg|Volume 6: Kushida's past. LN Vol 06-12.jpg|Volume 6 LN Vol 7.5-08.jpg|Volume 7.5 |-|Manga= Sala 0.5 cover.jpg|Kikyō, together with Suzune, Kei, Yosuke, Rokusuke, Kiyotaka, Ken, Haruki, and Kanji, at the Tankōbon cover for Sala 0.5. Sala 2 cover.jpg|Kikyō at the Tankōbon cover for Sala 2. Sala 4 cover.jpg|Kikyō at the Tankōbon cover for Sala 4. Sala 7 cover.jpg|Kikyo, together with Suzune, Kanji, Haruki, Ken, and Kiyotaka, at the Tankōbon cover for Sala 7. Sala 8 cover.jpg|Kikyō, together with Suzune, at the Tankōbon cover for Sala 8. Sala 11 cover.jpg|Kikyō, together with Airi, Suzune, and Honami, at the Tankōbon cover for Sala 11. Sala 16 cover.jpg|Kikyō, together with Airi, and Suzune, at the Tankōbon cover for Sala 16. Sala 0.5 cover CA.jpg|Kikyō, together with Suzune, Kei, Yosuke, Rokusuke, Kiyotaka, Ken, Haruki, and Kanji, at the Comic Alive cover for Sala 0.5. Sala 2 cover CA.jpg|Kikyō at the Comic Alive cover for Sala 2. Sala 4 cover CA.jpg|Kikyō at the Comic Alive cover for Sala 4. Sala 7 cover CA.jpg|Kikyō, together with Suzune, Kanji, Haruki, Ken, and Kiyotaka, at the Comic Alive cover for Sala 7. Sala 8 cover CA.jpg|Kikyō, together with Suzune, at the Comic Alive cover for Sala 8. Sala 11 cover CA.jpg|Kikyō, together with Airi, Suzune, and Honami, at the Comic Alive cover for Sala 11. |-|Anime= Episódio_001-003.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episódio_001-006.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episódio_001-008.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episódio_001-010.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episódio_001-029.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episódio_001-030.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episódio_001-032.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episódio_001-035.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episódio_001-040.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episódio_001-043.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episódio_001-046.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episódio_001-081.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episódio_001-082.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō asking Kiyotaka's assistance so that she'll be friends with Suzune. Episódio_001-089.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episódio_001-090.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episódio_001-091.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episódio_001-098.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō meeting Kiyotaka and Suzune at the cafe of Keyaki Mall. Episódio_001-099.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episódio_001-100.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episódio_001-101.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyo together with Kiyotaka meets up Honami and Chihiro along the way near the cafe. Episódio_001-103.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episódio_001-134.jpg | Episode 1: Kikyō Episódio_002-003.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō, together with a couple of her friends, experiencing the satisfaction through water splashing at the swimming pool. Episódio_002-009.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-011.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-016.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-030.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-031.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-032.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-034.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-037.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-046.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-047.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō being asked for money donations by Kei. Episódio_002-071.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-078.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-081.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-082.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-087.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-088.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-090.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-092.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-093.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-095.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-130.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_002-139.jpg | Episode 2: Kikyō Episódio_003-05.jpg|Episode 3: Kikyō realizing that their class' midterms results can be saved by giving out the sample test, brought from a 3-D upperclassman, to her classmates the day before the said examination. Episódio_003_End_Card.jpg|Episode 3: Kikyō being the second end card character. Episódio_004-02.jpg|Episode 4: Kikyō asking Class 1-D' testimony to Ken Sudō's case. Episódio_005-01.jpg|Episode 5: Kikyō wondering what's wrong with Airi Sakura. Episódio_007-09.png Episódio_007-13.png Episódio_007-04.jpg|Episode 7 Episódio_007-18.png Episódio_007-27.png Episódio_007-35.png Episódio_008-03.jpg|Episode 8: Episódio_008-08.jpg |Episode 8: Episódio_008-09.jpg |Episode 8: Episódio_008-10.jpg |Episode 8: Episódio_008-12.jpg |Episode 8: Episódio_008-24.jpg |Episode 8: Episódio_009-14.jpg |Episode 9: Kikyō showing kindness to Mio Ibuki as a sign of class 1-D's warm welcome to her. Episódio_011-10.jpg|Episode 11: Episódio_012-03.jpg|Episode 12: Anime Series End Card.jpg|Episode 12: Kikyō and other heroines being the eleventh end card character |-|Misc.= Arquivo:Perfil_de_Personagem_Kikyō_Kushida.jpg|Perfil de personagem Capa_da_Tomoseshunsaku_Special_Art_Works.jpg|''Comic Alive's Tomoseshunkaku Special Art Works cover Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works backcover.jpg|''Comic Alive's Tomoseshunkaku Special Art Works back cover Gráfico_01.jpg|Arte promocional para a light novel Gráfico_03.jpg|Arte promocional para a light novel Gráfico_04.png|Arte promocional para a light novel/Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works Gráfico_05.jpg|Arte promocional para a light novel/Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works Gráfico_07.jpg|Arte promocional para a light novel/Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works Gráfico_09.jpg|Arte promocional para a light novel Gráfico_19.jpg|Arte promocional para a light novel Gráfico_27.jpg|Arte promocional para a Tomoseshunsaku Art Works Edição_de_Março_de_2016_da_Comic_Alive.jpg|Edição de Março de 2016 da Comic Alive Edição_de_Julho_de_2016_da_Comic_Alive.jpg|Edição de Julho de 2016 da Comic Alive Edição_de_Setembro_de_2017_da_Comic_Alive.jpg|Edição de Setembro de 2017 da Comic Alive Arquivo:You-Zitsu_TV_Production_Mark.jpg|Poster oficial do anime. Arquivo:Anúncio_visual_do_anime.jpg|Anúncio visual do anime Cover_da_Beautiful_Soldier.jpg|Capa da Beautiful Soldier. Cover_da_Coleção_de_Músicas_do_You-Zitsu.jpg|Capa do You-Zitsu: Music Collection. Edição_de_Agosto_de_2017_da_Megami.jpg|Edição de Agosto de 2017 da Megami Magazine Edição_de_Setembro_de_2017_da_NyanType.jpg|Edição de Setembro 2017 da NyanType Magazine Arquivo:Edição_de_Outubro_de_2017_da_Megami.jpg|Edição de Outubro de 2017 da Megami Magazine